Talk:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge
Mechtogan = A possible word game? Mechto of Mechanics and gan of Bakugan? Xmortal (talk) 21:04, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Dear lord, already? Is GI even on it's second season yet?! Mattwo (talk) 07:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) posible leaked plot? Dude, we don't know if the plot is confrimed. Just wait. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:44, November 15, 2010 (UTC) This is so a copy of the plot of the first iron man movie hahaha Kyuubidrago23 (talk) 01:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC)KyuubiDrago wait that plot was on Bakugan: Fan Fiction!! Shake It Up!!!!!! Disney!!!!!!! (talk) 01:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha ha ha... Nice story... Tell your friends... IT'S NOT REAL!!!!!!!!! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 02:00, November 15, 2010 (UTC) wow alpha.... anger... Shake It Up!!!!!! Disney!!!!!!! (talk) 02:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) There are 3 ways to tell this is fake. 1. A war against two planets has already happened. 2. Marucho isn't there. 3. It wouldn't have someone die in another person's arms. That's too dramatic. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 00:08, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Someone? Someone please put Mutant Helios in the Known Bakugan section. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 23:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Mutant Helios is supposed to be right above Mutant Taylean. PRESS THE BUTTON!!! . 00:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect info or made up It's copied off of GI so it's a fan made fake edit :It's from the official website. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 03:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC)'' Wait. Why does it say Ben is Pyrus but he looks Subterra? Bolcanon was given to him by Abuias from what I saw. Winxy!/(Listens to music on Itunes) Please don't mess with when i'm listening to music! Thanks!! :) (talk) 22:25, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ben is a Pyrus brawler. From what I saw, he used to be a subterra brawler before aubias gave him the Bolcanon. ~~ Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! ~~ 22:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Second Logo Is it me or is there a lack of the second logo around here...? (Accent Code (talk) 17:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC)) :First off, sign your name, and secondly, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow...epic fail on my end! Anyway, the second logo for Mechtanium Surge. Surely you've seen it on the packaging for Battle Suits and Sky Raiders--let alone on Bakugan.com? ::I don't blame you if you haven't yet, but please do look, ok~? ::Accent Code (talk) 17:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Editing for the future episodes Is it all right to update information before the full episode has aired? The cartoon network and Teletoon site has the first five minutes of Episode 30: "The Prodigal Bakugan", Episode 31: "The Phantom Menace" and Episode 32: "The Revenge of Runo" and some pages, including the episode page itself, is updated. Some users says to wait for the episode to air before updating pages. Episode 30: "The Prodigal Bakugan" Episode 31: "Attack of the Mechtogan" Episode 32: "The Revenge of Runo" Can we add to the Trivia, "This is the most dark season of Bakugan Battle Brawlers." This is due to the large amount of dead characters, such as Preyas, Spatterix, Ballista, Anubias, or Kokodor. What do you think? Jetian(talk) 20:03, January 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is irrelevant. Denied. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:05, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Manga Why does Mechtanium Surge have "Manga" in the Genre section? The only (non-fanmade) Bakugan-related manga is Bakutech and the Battle Brawlers storyline isn't connected to that manga in any way. :Actually, I think there was a Bakugan Battle Brawlers manga, just saying ... it was also a spinoff, but it still contained the anime characters. Aside from that, I wouldn't know. Ask the person who put it on there. -- 20:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Evo Tournament doesn't have anything to do with Mechtanium Surge. ::Oh, yeah, and add your signature. Not that hard to do, especially given that there's a pretty glaring sign that says so. Also, you said "The only Bakugan-related manga is BakuTech," which was incorrect. I was pointing that out. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Did we change the world,]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| or did the world change us?]] 23:20, January 17, 2012 (UTC)